1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a driving method of an electro-optical device, a control circuit of an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Memory display elements such as electrophoretic elements and electronic liquid powder (ELP) elements have been used for electro-optical devices. Such a type of electro-optical devices may employ a driving method using a memory property of a display device. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3750565 discloses a driving method of updating a display without performing a screen initializing operation (operation of causing all pixels to have the same gray scale), by applying a voltage to an electrophoretic element only during a period corresponding to a difference between a gray scale on display and a gray scale to be displayed subsequently.
However, when a display is updated by driving only the part of which the gray scale on a screen varies, there is a problem in that an afterimage is formed in the vicinity of the outline of the driven part.